highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Five
Castle of Legends: Darren clenched his fingers as he entered the densely packed classroom, he still didn't feel like coming to class, filled with monsters that would kill him instantly iif they found out what he was. However, Alex said i was better to come to class so he didn't draw attention to himself, the boy who did not go to classes and stayed in his dorm room all day long. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and i jumped, startled. Alex chuckled at me "Relax" she said "Your all stiff, people will notice...act like your having the time of your life" Darren tried to smile but he could not, especially when a guy with a long lizard tongue passes by,picking his nose with his own tongue. "I'm leaving" Darren said but Alex barred his way "No your not, you have to get through this...just put your arm around me" Darren's eyes widened at her "W-what?" she blushed "Just...act like we're together...keep your eyes on me" Darren hesitated for a moment, sure, Alex was beautiful, but he didn't know what he felt now that he realised she was part fish. However, Darren wasn't about to refuse her help, he was more comfortable talking to her then talking to a room full of potentially dangerous monsters. He draped his arm around her and they walked to the back of the class where everyone else was standing, waiting for the teacher. Darren caught a flash of blonde hair and looked up from Alex, scanning the room till he saw her. Diana stood in the corner of the room, she wore a tight, red dress that showed her curvaceous form and she was openly ignoring some guy who was trying to talk to her...then her eyes met with Darren's and she smiled. Darren almost instantly looked away, he felt the exact same feeling he had felt before when she'd talked to him at the bus stop, i was like her very aroma tempted him, made him think of thoughts he wouldn't normally think of...he didn't know if it was love or some kind of monster trick. "What kind of monster is....Diana?" Alex looked up at Darren, surprised at his question and she sighed, looking away from him "Diana's....well she's a bit differant then normal monsters" Darren's eye brows shot up in confusion, seeing this Alex sighed once more "In the monster realm, there are a series of Four types of monsters, its sort of like a Food chain really....at the top there are Vampire's, immortal beings which keep their humanly beauty as well as their...sensual abilities...the one under it is the Werewolves. They're a proud race and mainly keep to themselves out in the forests so no one knows much about them...the weakest out of the chains are the water nymphs...or mermaids if you prefer...we're more densely populated since we live in the oceans, but some high families...such as the royal ones or the ones close to them in the court can sometimes match in power, hence why they rule. there are also numerous Nymph cities in the ocean, but none are more bigger and beautiful then the capital, Atlantis...the last are the monstrels. the Common Monsters, most in the school are them" Darren found himself drawn by her words "Have you been there? Atlantis i mean?" For a moment she hesitated "I used to live there...." he could tell she wasn't telling him something. "So...Diana's a vampire?" Darren guessed. She nodded "Not just any vampire...she's the eldest daughter of King Alucard....one of the Four Lords of Night that govern the monster realms" Darren's eyes widened at this "S-She's a princess?" Alex nodded "Stay away from her...if anyone can discover your secret...its her" Category:The Blood Trilogy